Just my luck
by biankies
Summary: Another adventure for my mental fangirl. This time though there is no escape and she has two boroughs of angry newsies looking to get her crazy self. Will she find a friend in all of this mess? More importantly will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fansies, its been a while since I posted anything. I really hope you like this one since my mental fangirl muse has been threatening me with every newsie in New York if I didn't write and post soon. I am in the middle of college so pls understand that I won't be able to post chapters every night like I did with my other multi chapter but I will do my best to finish this story next week so I can post plenty of chapters in my** **upcoming** **break.**

 **Okay so without further annoying authors notes. I own only my mental fangirl. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter one: Brooklyn?!

So here I am cleaning out my time machine since the newsies kinda wrecked it. Yeah they seriously need a lesson in respecting other people's thing. They were messy and that was not good! I had been busy or two hours and I was not nearly done! If they weren't back in 1899 I would make them clean it up.

I yawned again. It was almost two in the morning. I was exhausted. I was finally not grounded anymore and I was trying to stay out of trouble (for the most part, I still wore my newsies clothes though). Seriously there was not a thing I need more than not being grounded. I needed my newsies soundtrack back but these idiots ruined it. Buttons pressing all those stupid buttons and getting another CD stuck in there with it, yikes it was not good! I wanted my Santa Fe song back!

I told you about my rotten luck so you shouldn't be surprised that I most likely fell asleep on the control panel and I was woken up to the electronic voice telling me that I have reached my destination. I frowned and got up and out of my time machine. I groaned when I looked at the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge. It was the middle of the night so it was impossible to tell the time I was sent back to since my display was cracked, (Thanks to Crutchie whacking it with his crutch.)

"Set time limit reached, please buckle up." The familiar electronic voice said and I turned around just in time to see the doors closing!

Great, Just great! I was stuck in Brooklyn in an unknown year and it was pretty close to sun up and there was the fact that I was wearing my newsie clothes! This was just great. How was I supposed to know what time period I was in? Hopefully I didn't look too out of place. Wait a minute! My cap! I was not wearing my cap!

"You got a lotta guts comin' here kid!" A very familiar voice came from behind me.

I gulped and turned around to face a very angry Spot Conlon. Oh this was just great. I backed up hoping to get enough distance between me and the angry newsie to run away. No such luck though. He was fast and he had an iron grip which was currently locked on my wrists! Oh this was not good! Just my rotten luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's another one. it is a lot sooner than I thought but hey that was great. So here goes something I hope is good even if I only own my mental fangirl.**

Chapter two: Almost forgiven, I think.

"Put me down!" I said for the tenth time in a row.

Spot had tossed me over his shoulder like an old bag of something or other. He acted as though I was the lightest person on the planet and I knew that was not true. I was anything but light. I was reasonably in shape but that did not mean I weighed nothing. I guess carrying papes all day, every day made a guy strong.

"What did I do to you?' I asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"Embarrassed me in front of Brooklyn. Yer lucky I don't hit girls." He snapped back at me as he opened a door and started up a flight of stairs.

"Well good thing I forgot my cap then. No can we please talk like civilized people? Trust me, being here isn't my first choice." I told him bringing my elbows up to his back so I can rest my head on my hands.

"So then why are ya here?" He asked as he went into a private room and closed the door behind us.

"I fell asleep in my time machine and ended up here. I must have pressed the wrong button because it went back to my time in sixty seconds and I didn't get in before the door closed. So I am stuck here." I explained trying not to think about the fact that I was trapped in the same room as Spot Conlon who most likely wanted me dead.

"So ya stuck here?" He asked frowning. I almost called him an idiot for repeating what I said but I was in enough trouble as it was.

"Yeah, I would go home if I get the chance but I don't know what I did to the time machine when I was asleep." I told him.

"Well the boys are gonna be up soon so the story is that you've been hidin' in Queens. I found ya, cause ya came to say yer sorry. I gotta toss ya in the river for a start so can you swim?" He replied looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I can swim." I replied shuddering at the thought of having to be tossed in the water not to mention he said that it was for a start. I didn't want to know what else he had in store for me.

"Good, when that's done you can stay here, in this room with me." He replied smirking as my eyes widened.

"In the same room as the newsie that threatened to kill me the last time I saw him?" I asked looking at him like he was nuts.

"It's either that or the bunkroom with thirty boys a room." He replied and I groaned.

I had no other choice. I didn't want to take my chances in a room filled with boys I would rather take my chances in the same room as the king of Brooklyn. He did know his boys best and if he didn't trust them then I guess I shouldn't trust them either. The problem was that I didn't trust him not to kill me for the last time I pretty much ordered him around in front of the Manhattan boys.

It wasn't long before one of the boys knocked on Spot's door. Spot nodded at me before telling the kid to enter. The boy that came in was most likely my age and he looked at me like he wanted to murder me. He only stopped glaring at me when Spot stepped in front of me and cut off the boy's line of sight.

"Whatta ya want?" Spot asked in an irritable tone.

"The boys is done Spot they wanna know when ya wanna go." The newsie said sounding nervous.

"Tell 'em ta meet me at the docks after sellin'. I'm off from today so Keys can take my spot." He told the newsie before closing the door leaving whoever that was to tell the Brooklynn boys what to do.

For most of the day Spot asked a billion and one questions about the future. I answered a few of them and other times I told him that it was best that he didn't know. He was happy to know that he was in a movie and a play although he got a bit upset when he found out that Jack Kelly got more time in the both than he did. Still it was almost pleasant and Spot didn't try to kill me once.

When the time came for us to go down to the docks Spot was nice enough to actually let me walk to the waiting boys. It looked as though I had accepted my punishment and was ready to take it no matter what. I guess I kinda was and the best part was that Spot had told me that the boys would hate me a lot less if I seemed willing to face my punishment willingly. Apparently that made me look brave and being brave was huge in Brooklyn.

"We's been lookin' all over for her, where'd ya find her Spot?" One of the younger boys asked.

"She found me. She wanted to say sorry an' face whatever I though she deserved." He explained with a patience I did not think he would have.

"Whatta ya gonna do Spot?" The boy asked with big eyes.

"This ta begin with." Spot said shoving me off of the docks and into the cold water.

As soon as my head went under I started kicking and made my way to the surface. It wasn't too bad but I still just got my only pair of clothes all wet. Okay this should be fun, hopefully I didn't get sick. That would be just my luck, getting sick because I have only one pair of clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, one more for you. Now I have a question for you guys. I'm having a bit of trouble deciding whether or not to make this story a romance or a just plain friendship. So my question is which one do you want. We already have one vote for romance from a nice little chat I was having last night. So what will it be? Friends? Or more than that?**

Chapter 3: Lodging.

As soon as I walked into the nice, dry and warm lodging house the boys seemed a lot less hostile towards me. One of the boys even went around the bunkroom he slept in to get me a clean and dry change of clothes. I was incredibly grateful for that since I was freezing and I was most likely going to get sick if I didn't get a fresh change of clothes. So you can imagine how relieved I was when I was allowed to change in Spot's room. Even if he was standing just outside the door.

The clothes I got was too big but at least I had a pair of suspenders to keep the pants up and the vest I was borrowing helped to make the shirt look less ridiculous. I still looked like a drowned rat or something but that was fine, at least I was dry. That was one good thing, now all I had to do was find out what the hell he had planned next.

"So what did you mean when you said that pushing me into the water was only for a start?" I asked as soon as I had opened the door to let Spot know I was done.

"Me and Jacky boy got a deal about one of his boys coming to live here and me taking one there so I am going there in the morning and yer comin' with me." He said Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Are you nuts?! I'm not exactly very popular in Manhattan right now!" I whisper- yelled at him.

The smirk he had at the moment wasn't really comforting and I had a sneaky suspicion that I was going to hate this for more than just the fact that I have to face an angry Race again. I think Spot was enjoying his little game of revenge a little too much. Well I guess that was what I got for messing with the king of Brooklyn.

Before I could say anything else there was a knock on the door and two of the older boys dragged a mattress into the bedroom. They set it up in one corner and one of the younger boys tossed a pillow and blanket down on the mattress. I guess it was better than a bunkroom filled with strange boys.

As soon as they left I adjusted the pillow and blanket into a way that I usually found comfortable. I didn't mind sleeping on the floor it was kind of like a sleep over. A very strange sleep over with a boy I hardly know in a time way before I was actually supposed to born. Yeah just the usual sleepover.

"Thanks for setting up my bed." Spot said as soon as I was done.

"Your bed? I thought you had them haul it in here for me." I admitted.

"Yeah well, I don't know how a fella acts in the future but I ain't lettin' some girl sleep on the floor. Even if she's anoyin'." He said and I smiled slightly.

"Well I think I like this time period. A guy can want you dead but he won't let you sleep on the floor. Very nice." I said with a smile.

"Come on, lest get somethin' ta eat. Put cap on." He told me before tossing me a cap and heading out of his, I mean our, room.

I stuffed my hair into my cap and followed as fast as I could and let me tell you for someone who was shorter than most boys he could sure as newsies sell papes move. I had to nearly jog to keep up with him and moving down the stairs was not as easy when you moved as fast as I did and add the fact that I am clumsy into that mix and you could just imagine what happened.

You got it Sherlock, I took a tumble down the stairs. Or I would have if Spot hadn't been there. He caught me just in time to help me avoid rolling down the stairs like a bowling ball. I could just imagine how much the boys would love that one. It would be hilarious for them to watch and completely painful for me. Two birds with one stone.

"Hey watch it, don't want ya getting killed. I ain't done with you yet." He told me with a dangerous smirk.

I gulped nervously wondering exactly what he had in mind when it came to revenge. One thing was for sure I was stuck with a guy who was too much of a gentleman to hurt me but he sure was enjoying the thought of revenge a little too much for my own good. I was better off back home just dreaming of the newsies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Ramble.

(Spot's POV)

I groaned as I walked all the way to the docks the morning after I decided to give my bed to the girl that was following me. I knew she was following me since she was walking close enough for me to hear her annoyed mumbling and that was good. I didn't trust my boys enough to let the broad stay here. I knew 'em well enough. They were a lot less angry at her but the longer she believed that they are mad the more I could get away with in the form of getting back at her. That and some of 'em won't give her a moment's peace while I was gone.

I strode over to my favorite seat and nodded to one of the boys, Munch, as he brought her a crate of her own to sit on. They would have done it even if I wasn't here since she was now my girl in their eyes. Hey heads outta the gutter people, she was living in my lodging house and she was going to start selling papes tomorrow so that made her my girl. My first Newsgirl, even if I am going to make her keep dressing like a boy. Newsgirls normally lived in another lodging house and they had their own leader but there was no way I was sending her over there. I was enjoying my little game a little too much.

In less than an hour we were heading to Jacky-boy's turf for the meeting in which Ramble would stay there and I would be walking back to Brooklyn with a little kid from 'Hattan. We agreed on little kids to make sure that the kids could learn how to live in the Boroughs they were going to. It also meant that they would be less likely to get into a fight. It also meant I could send Ramble to Jack. The kid might talk a lot but he was a decent fellow.

"Hey, Ramble, come 'ere!" I shouted to the boy in question. He was saying his good-byes to his friends but he had no problem meting me halfway when I called him.

"Are we goin' now?" He asked looking the perfect mix of sad and excited.

"Almost, kid. Look I got one last job for ya. I want ya to talk to that girl on the way ta 'Hattan. I think she's a bit nervous of seein' Race again. He's got it in for her since the last time she was there." I told him with a smirk, making sure she was still sitting on her crate. She was but she was looking my way nervously.

"I'll look out for her while yer talkin' to Jack too." He said looking excited.

"Good, no finish ya talk. Soon as Keys gets here we're gone." I told him before turning and heading back to my seat to wait for my second.

About half an hour later Keys finally showed up and I whistled letting Ramble know we were heading out as I dragged little miss annoying along by her arm. She was dragging her feet a little which meant she wasn't happy with me dragging her along. I was just doing it to look like I was keeping her close, especially with all of the dock workers looking her way. She really should keep her cap on and he hair tucked away in the future.

"Put ya hair in the cap." I said as we passed the last boys.

I didn't need people to stare at us while we walked. The more the other boroughs believed I was walking with two boys the better. The last thing I needed was more rumors to spread. Some of them are good for my reputation but others, like me taking in a girl, would wreck it for sure. The last thing I needed was for anyone to think I am going soft. I had spent a lifetime building my reputation as New York's most infamous newsie and I didn't want it to break in a second not anytime soon.

The walk to Brooklyn was filled with Ramble doing what he did best. She seemed patient enough when it came down to the kid talking her ear off. I was almost ready to tell him to shut up since it was annoying me but I had brought the consistent chatter on myself. I was the one who had asked him to talk to her. At least I found out that her name was Lacey.

By the time we reached the lodging house where I was supposed to meet Jack I was relieved. I was more than ready to strangle a little kid. Hopefully the one Jack sent wasn't halfway as annoying as the one I was sending here. Then again maybe that was just what he had in mind. As long as it wasn't that Romeo kid. I feel bad for Lacey if it was.

"Oi! Jack get over here!" I shouted as soon as I opened the door.

I didn't wait for answer before heading up to the stairs to the bunk room with a now quiet Ramble and a very nervous Lacey following closely behind me. Both of them was most likely nervous for their own reason and I was just plain annoyed that my plan of having Ramble get her annoyed didn't work. I guess I should get used to that. She kept surprising me around every corner.

 **Okay so here's another one and for a change my authors note is on the bottom. Okay the verdict is in and it was decided that this one will be a friendship story. I will try to get something romance orientated out along with the drama I am planing to write next. Anyway please tell me what you think.**

 **AS always I only own my mental fangirl who finally has her actual name in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am a horrible person for not updating sooner but nothing went according to plan and I just started on another book (which will hopefully not be destroyed by a virus again) so the story and a little bit of last minute research took up most of my time. Sorry I know how bad it is to wait for an update.**

 **So here goes and I don't own newsies.**

Chapter five: Not according to plan?

I kept following Spot with a little kid called Ramble doing what I guess he did best. I guess that was Spot's game. He was aiming to annoy me. The boys didn't seem mad at all anymore but I guess I am just going to shut up and pretend like I don't know what he's doing. Let him have his little revenge. I was going to make sure that I pretended that nothing was bothering me. Even if I wanted to strangle the kid for his insistent rambling about thing I really didn't know about.

"So what's ya name?" Ramble asked after about half an hour into our nice little walk to Manhattan.

"Lacey." I replied with a smile. Despite all of his rambling he seemed like a sweet kid, too bad he had to stay in Manhattan when we left.

No doubt it was important but he was the first Brooklyn newsie other than Spot to actually talk to me. They treated me well enough and they no longer glared. To be honest they all seemed like the perfect gentlemen. They tipped their hats or nodded at me as I passed them and one had even brought me a crate to sit on. I guess being the only girl in the lodging house had its perks after all.

Now all I had to do was survive seeing Race and the Manhattan boys again and I was golden. I guess that was easier said than done. Race was not too fond of me as it was. It was not the best thing for me. I was heading into the lion's den with a dinner bell in my hand and extra barbeque sauce on my head. Good going Conlon I'm a dead girl walking right behind ya. Not that he cared anyway.

The closer we got to the lodging house the more nervous I got. Could you blame me? The last time I was anywhere near this place I may have gotten them a little angry. Okay so I go them a lot angry and they would most likely 'fix me so I can't walk'. Oh I had something to look forward to alright.

"Oi! Jack get over here!" Spot shouted as soon as we entered the lodging house.

I followed closely behind him and Ramble as he made his way up the stairs. I had a feeling it was better to stay behind Ramble and take directions from him since he most likely knew what to do. I can't exactly rely on Spot to be kind enough to actually tell me what to do, wait he kinda loved ordering people around. He might just not be a nice around them as he was around his boys who accepted me.

The moment I enter the bunkroom I knew I was in trouble. There were some not so very happy newsies looking at me, all of them in fact, and right in the front of them was Race and the king of Brooklyn was nowhere to be seen. The Cigar loving Newsie looked like he was about to murder me. I guess I kinda deserved it, after all I did kinda lie to them the last time I was here. Well I couldn't really tell the truth now could I?

"So you've been hidin' in Brooklyn have ya?" He asked taking a threatening tone

"Back off!" Rumble threatened pushing Race back and standing in front of me. I could only imagine Brooklyn's 'signature glare' on the little kid's face.

"What's goin on in here?" Jack asked slipping into the room with an angry Spot in tow.

"You lookin' to hurt my newsies Race?" Spot asked angrily taking a threatening step closer to Race.

"Calm down Spot." Jack pleaded.

"Ramble Stay put, Lacey come here." Pot ordered and I obeyed leaving the Manhattan boys to stare at me in confusion.

I followed them as they headed back to finish their conversation. They headed up to the roof but I was left waiting for them on the stairs while they talked outside. How exciting! They were talking and I was stuck here counting stairs. Still I would take this over dealing with Race any day. That guy needs some serious anger management classes. I would personally sign him up for it.

After what felt like an eternity they came out again and neither of them looked happy in the slightest. I hope their meeting went a little according to plan. Then again from the look of it something wasn't that great. Maybe I could ask about it later but for now I was doomed to curiosity as I followed them back to the bunkroom filled with angry newsies.

"Your gonna Regret this Kelly!" Spot shouted as he stormed out of the lodging house.

Oh I guess it went horribly well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's another one and it goes to Anjion. Thanks plenty for your help and posting those great stories. I really owe you one so here is a chapter (and the story if you want it) all dedicated to you.**

 **So yeah I don't own anything but my mental fangirl and plot line.**

Chapter six: Anger management seriously needed.

As we walked back I couldn't help the ten billion questions running through my mind. I was always a curious kid. I guess I never outgrew that trait at all. Not a bad thing I guess, but right now that curiosity just might kill this cat. Especially if the bulldog called Spot Conlon decided to drop the nice guy act for even a second.

"Are you okay?" I asked after another ten minutes of his grumbling.

"Yeah." He replied grumpily.

"Well, you don't seem too happy and Ramble told me that he was going to stay in Manhattan." I countered nodding to Ramble who was walking a few feet in front of us.

"I'll tell ya later." He replied irritably before slipping into silence again.

I didn't say anything else for the entire hike back to the lodging house. I could see that something was really bothering Spot. He seemed a lot less cocky than he did before. It was scary since he did not seem to be the kind of person who let other see what he was feeling. That came with the title of being king of Brooklyn, I guess.

As soon as we reached the lodging house I went upstairs to wait for the explanation he said he would give me when we got here. It seemed a little odd for him to share things like this with me, unless it had something to do with me that is. Still I couldn't even begin to think what it could be about in that case.

It took him another ten minutes to come up and when he did he seemed to be in an even worse mood. Just great. I am stuck in a room with an angry Spot Conlon, this was going to be fun. Hopefully I will survive the next ten minutes. If I can do that I can probably survive the night which would be a good thing.

Too bad for everything not bolted down. Spot's tantrum seems to involve tossing the first thing he can get his hands on. That was pretty much fine until I had to duck out of the way of an old shoe heading my way. It very nearly went straight through the window, thankfully it hit the bedpost next to my head and that made it miss the window.

"Why don't we take a walk?" I asked grabbing a picture frame before he could get it.

"I ain't leavin the room!" He snapped at me.

"Okay, that's fine but I think the room is probably going to need a vacation after this. Or at least a decent cleaning service." I said simply looking at the damage he'd done.

He looked around with an almost shocked expression. He didn't seem to understand the extent of his little rampage. Just great, it seems like I really knew how to get in trouble. At least I was still alive so that was good. Okay so maybe he isn't as bad as he seemed. I think he just had a bit of a different side to him is all. One that he kept hidden behind his 'toughest newsie in New York' mask.

He shook his head with a smirk before picking up a chair and setting it back in its rightful place next to the door. I helped him clean up the mess with a smile of my own. The place was a mess but with the both of us cleaning it shouldn't take too long. If you didn't count the glass that was everywhere. Who knew he had that many breakable things in here.

A moment later I heard muffled arguing coming from the other side of the door. I gave Spot a questioning look and he pulled the door open so fast the three newsies on the other side froze in fear. I didn't blame them. I could pretty much imagine the look they were getting. He wasn't the king of Brooklyn for nothing.

"What?!" He snapped sounding more than annoyed.

"We just wanna make sure everyone's fine." One of the boys said looking pretty much like a dear in headlines. Poor kid.

Spot grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be the picture frame I put in the chair, and aimed it at the poor kid. The kid, who was around my age, didn't even flinch but his two friends bolted. They were either very cowardly or very smart.

"I ain't gonna hurt a girl now get outta here!" Spot snapped in reply pulling back his hand to throw the frame at the poor kid.

I grabbed an old shoe and quickly snatched the picture frame replacing it with the shoe. Spot didn't even blink before he tossed the shoe at the other newsie. I looked apologetically at the poor kid who seemed a bit relieved that it was only a shoe. I guess he was lucky, that frame would have done more damage than the shoe.

"Why'd ya do that?" He asked as soon as he'd closed the door.

"I saved the frame and that poor kid was only being nice, there was no need to throw something at him." I replied holding out the picture frame.

"Yeah, sure. I'm the king of Brooklyn for a reason." He replied shaking his head and getting a bit annoyed while he was at it.

"So what happened in Manhattan?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Jack wants you to stay instead of Ramble and that ain't gonna happen." He said folding his arms.

"Yeah, I'm not staying in Manhattan with Race there, he hates me." I replied shaking my head and pretty much regretting the fact that I had gotten him mad in the first place.

"Yeah, that's why I said no, then the bum went on about how this would be good for both Boroughs. It ain't gonna happen and that's the end of it. Trust Kelly to come up with a crazy idea." He ranted pacing.

"Okay, so you told him no. I guess he didn't like that very much." I said hoping to get him to talk a little more.

"Yeah so he said I could forget about makin' peace with 'Hattan unless you and Race can settle things." He said kicking the chair over again.

"Okay so I sort things out with Race and everything is fine, how hard can that be?" I asked with a frown. I could talk Race into making peace with me.

"You know how to fight do ya?" He asked me and I grimaced.

"No but I 'm a fast learner. I'm sure I could survive if you help me. I don't want to be the cause of trouble between you and Manhattan." I replied swallowing hard. I didn't want trouble but I didn't know how to fight either.

"You sure?" He asked looking at me like I had grown a second head.

"Yeah, I mean it can't be that hard. Sure he's bigger so I have to be quicker but I could do it." I persisted.

He seemed to think it over for a second. I wasn't sure if I liked the idea of him even thinking about me going against a newsie like Race. Seriously, it might not end well but at least it would mean things between the two boroughs would at least be civil once again. That is if I even survived Race. I can't count on everyone around me being gentleman.

"No, there ain't no way I'm lettin' a girl fight against Higgins. It ain't happening." He said turning to the door.

"So you would rather be enemies with Jack Kelly than see the kid that humiliated you, twice, fight?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It ain't right hitting a girl." He said folding his arms and staring at me like I had seen him do when something is final.

"Well just think about this, if I lose Race has to live with hurting a girl and from what I have seen so far that will upset him and if I win he has to live with the fact that a girl beat him in a fight. Either way it should end up with him feeling horrible." I told him with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, but it still ain't right." He said with a grimace.

"Still, it's better than it would be if you needed help and Manhattan isn't there for you. I would feel guilty until the end of time. Besides Ramble said he heard you say that I had to sell papers so I need to learn how to fight sometime." I countered

"Fine, but if I think the fight is goin' bad for ya I'm ending it." He said with a grimace.

"You're the boss." I said with a smile.

Hopefully I didn't just get myself into a bit more trouble than I could manage. Yeah this was not my best idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's another chapter where I own no Newsies that yo know. Anyway, it is back to classes for me so I am a bit limited in time and Wifi so my updates will be mostly on Saturdays and Sundays for a while. Hep you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter seven: Idiot

Race's POV:

I grimaced as we waited for Spot and Laces to arrive. I had been surprised when he had sent a runner telling me that the kid accepted the challenge a few hours after he had refused to accept it without a single explanation and I had a feeling that Brooklyn's newest member had something to do with that little change of heart and that was just odd, Spot never let anyone get in his head like that.

When they finally arrived I was more than a little riled up. The kid had lied to everyone and most of all he had been a coward and now Spot was letting the kid stay in Brooklyn. That was the oddest part to me. Spot hated cowards. He didn't allow his boys to be one and when they were he soaked some sense into them.

The only reasonable explanation I could come up with was the fact that the kid may not have been the best fighter and Spot didn't want him to accept until he proved that he could hold his own. That was possible but I had never known Spot to call one of his newsies into a meeting just because I was giving them a hard time. Something was up with that kid and I was determined to find out what it was.

I glared at Laces who was getting a last minute talking to by Spot and by the look of it the Brooklyn leader was not happy. I had never seen him this upset before one of his boys had to fight before. That just confirmed my suspicions that the kid was no fighter and it earned some respect from me. The kid was ready to get beat up just to make Spot happy. What was it with Brooklyn newsies and sucking up to Spot?

"Took you long enough ta get here." Jack said with his usual smirk as he walked over to greet Spot.

"Shut it Kelly, let's just get this fight done with." The Brooklynite snapped and the kid I was fighting stepped forward nervously.

Jack just smirked before he called us over and gave us the entire fight fair speech he normally avoided. I guess he was doing a bit of sucking up to Brooklyn himself since we needed them if things heated up any more in Harlem. I didn't get why we were fighting again. I would have thought that the Strike had brought all of us closer together but no, as soon as it was over Harlem was up to their old tricks, Queens was back to annoying Brooklyn and everywhere else was back to trying to keep on Spot's good side.

A moment later the fight started and I threw first punch. The kid ducked just in time and got a lucky shot on my ribs but I wasn't about to let it bother me. I was the better fighter and I was going to prove it even if Spot seemed to get more riled up every time I got a punch in. What was his problem?

A good half hour later I finally manage to get the kid in the jaw hard enough to get him to stay down. When I looked over to the Brooklyn boys with a triumphant smirk I let if fall quickly. Spot was not the only one who looked ready to kill but he was the only one headed over here. This might not end well.

"You okay?" Spot asked holding a hand out to his newsie and the kid took it happily.

Spot pulled the kid to his feet and did a quick damage control that had even Jack raising an eyebrow. Spot normally left that to Keys or Fire. He never bothered to show that he cared about any of his newsies unless he was beating the snot outta you for looking at them wrong. He was the kind of leader that showed he cared by using his fists not his words.

I looked over at Jack who looked just as surprised as he nodded over to Specs who was standing by to help out by cleaning up our injuries. I shook my head as Specs walked over to me. From the looks of things the kid definitely had to be first. Hopefully that would calm the Brooklyn boys some.

Specs walked over to where Spot was standing and offered his help. While I kept my mouth shut waiting to see the extent of the damage. This kid had clearly not been in decent fight before since I had come out of it looking a whole lot better than the kid did. I wouldn't be surprised if I had broken the kid's nose.

"Jack, get over here!" Specs called looking a bit pale.

"What's got you all coiled up?" Jack asked as he jogged over to Specs who looked like he had seen a ghost.

Jack's eyes widened and he pulled the kid's cap off. He had to pull out a few hairpins to do it but when he did I very nearly had a heart attack where I stood. I had just been fighting a girl?! No wonder Spot seemed ready to murder me. By the death glares I was getting I had just signed my own death papers and I deserved them. I can't believe I hit a girl! I should have figured it out. I am an idiot and a dead one most likely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here goes another one. I was actually surprised that I got it finished. I have had one horrible week but luckily I have fanfiction and my book to keep me sane. So thanks for your reviews guys they mean a lot to me.**

Chapter eight: Can I get a break?!

I was beginning to regret my decision to fight. I felt horrible. Every inch of me was hurting but at least Manhattan and Brooklyn were on good terms again. That was well worth the act that I was confined to Spot's room, well actually I w told to stay in bed but the two boys who were supposed to make sure I did didn't want to actually come into the room without knocking so at least I could walk around a little.

Wow this was one crazy month. I would never have thought that I would be coming back here let alone make friends with Spot Conlon. Heck that still sounded crazy in my mind but from what I gathered over the past three weeks when he was teaching me how to actually survive the fight with Race. He had told me that I didn't have much of a chance of actually winning the fight with someone who had been on the streets for as long as him and race.

He had promised me that he would help me build experience as soon as I could walk without any pain again. Apparently all I needed was enough practice to actually get into a fighting style that suited me personally. I was, and would always be, smaller than my opponents since I was going to pretend to be a boy but that didn't mean that I would always suck at fighting. The leader of The Bronx was a girl disguised as a boy and she won almost every fight she was in. There was hope for me yet.

"You ain't goin' in there!" Fire shouted and I almost flinched but luckily I remembered not to since it hurt.

"I wanna see Spot." The all too familiar voice of the idiot that beat me up protested.

"Ain't happening Race. Spot's not here and no one is gettin' in here. Spot's orders." Another kid I didn't recognize protested.

"Then why are you guardin' his room?" Race asked irritably.

"Cause he told us to." Fire countered again not sounding too pleased.

Race must have a death wish or something. I heard what the Brooklyn boys threatened to do to him when Fire and Keys brought me back all covered in blood. Specs had fixed me up some but I still looked horrible and that was apparently enough to make the boys mad. I guess they have forgiven me after all. That was good to know.

There was a bit of a ruckus outside and I imagine that someone was causing trouble and I think Race was trying to get in to see Spot. Too bad he was meeting with the Queens leader again. Some of Red's boys have been causing trouble in Brooklyn and Spot wasn't happy. He had left early this morning with four of his best brawlers and two birds following him. I myself had two of his best fighters here with me and a bird waiting on the roof if anyone decided to come in that way.

I know Queens had a bad reputation but I think Spot was just being paranoid. Until the door opened and two newsies I had never seen before walked in. I got up a little too fast for my bruised ribs but I didn't let it show. Spot kept telling me that you should never show any weakness if you could help it and showing that you were hurt would make your opponent look for the injury and use it against you.

"So this is what Conlon's been hidin'." The idiot said with a sneer a second before the world around me went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here's another one which I really hope you guys like. After this one there is only one more chapter for this story which should be up soon. anyway I own nothing but one very mental fangirl and a few Newsies you only know from her previous mishaps.**

Chapter nine: Not on my watch!

Spot's POV:

I grumbled as I walked into m lodging house. I have had it up to roof with those bummers from Harlem. And don't forget Kelly. He may not cause as much trouble as those bummers but he, sure as I hawk headlines, knows how to get on my nerves. I have had it with him too. He thinks that just because Race had his fun, I have to go all the way back to Brooklyn to make sure Lacey is okay and then march back to 'Hattan just cause he said so. Well it aint going to happen, not again anyway.

He is damn lucky that I have to go to Harlem to talk to Moody or I would have let him have it right there. Him and tha idiot, Higgins, both. That cigar lover had better watch his back, half of my boys wanted to throw him off of the Brooklyn Bridge and the other half wanted to fix him so he can't walk.

That was what I loved about my boys. They were loyal to a fault. If you are a Brooklyn Newsie they got your back no matter what and they won't think twice about soaking an idiot just because he looked at another newsie the wrong way. Especially if that newsie was a girl. Even one in disguise like Lacey. A girl was a girl and hurting one is a death wish in my Borough.

"Spot!" One of my birds, Slips, shouted running as fast as he could go, and for a twelve year old that was fast. He can give a thoroughbred a run for its money, until he slips that is. Poor kid always has scraped knees and elbows.

"Slow down!" I yelled back, smirking as he narrowly dodged a rich guy.

"Trouble….. Lodging house…. Lacey…. Queens…." He rambled in between desperate breaths.

"Slow down what's goin' on?" I asked grabbing onto his shoulder.

"A bunch o' guys from Queens came to the Lodge an' beat up Fire and Bricks and took Lacey. Robin and Ricky's followin' 'em and Fire an' Bricks is with Doc they ain't woke up yet." The boy rambled out nervously, his Irish accent mixing with his Brooklyn one every now and then.

"Go to Harlem, tell em we got trouble and I ain't comin then go ta Jacky-boy and tell him what happened." I ordered him before running back to Brooklyn.

They had gone too far this time. Queens had better be ready to get the snot beaten out of them, 'cause they ain't getting off easy this time. No more Mr. nice Brooklyn. I am done with the meetings and playing nice since the strike. They're going to get it now. There is no way in this world that I am listening to Kelly's talk about being one city and all that load a Crocker garbage. No one kidnaps one of my Newsies and gets away with it.

The moment I reach the lodging house I start yelling out orders and calling back my birds for news. The faster I end this the better. All I needed was to know where the idiots are and then they were dead meat. I am not going to stand around here while one of my friends get hurt.

Okay where did that come from? A little more than a month ago I wanted to murder her and now she was my friend? Wow, that's news to me too. I guess all the time we spent on getting her ready to fight was good for more than one thing. If only she had been able to fight off the idiots from Queens. Then again she might just annoy them to death. She was good with that. She got a person mad enough not to think and then found a way to get out of it.

Half an hour later I was still waiting on my birds to find out where Lacey was when Jack and a few of his boys showed up. I knew it was them by the threats of revenge my boys were making. The worst off was Race who was told to watch his back the next time he went to the races. He had better find a way to make it up to them soon or he was going to be carried home one day. Brooklyn boys held grudges just fine. I should know, I am one.

"What do you want, Kelly? I ain't got time for this right now!" I snapped irritably waiting for an answer even before I was finished. (Hey what can I say? I am not known to be a patient guy, even on the best of days.)

"We're here to help Spot. Just call off ya boys before they kill Race." Jack replied and I cleared my throat. That sent my boys backing up a few good paces.

I turned back to my planning as soon as I was sure my boys weren't going to murder Race where he stood. I can't guarantee his safety when he was alone but right now he was safe. As long as Fire didn't wake up. He was friends with Lacey and I doubt that anything I say was going to call him off. He wasn't called Fire for being patient. He had a temper as bad as mine when you got him all worked up and hurting his friends sure got him worked up faster than saying 'strike'.

When my birds finally arrived I was happy to hear that they were still in Brooklyn. That made everything easier, the problem was that it was pretty close to Manhattan. They had her in an old warehouse near the bridge and they had a death wish themselves. Now all I had to d was get over there.

Hang in there Lacey, were coming!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, last chapter! I hop it is likable and sorry about the many POV changes. I don't like them so much but they kinda fit into this chapter. I own my Mental fangirl and the newsies you know from her previous mishaps and a few I just made up! So without further annoying from me, here's a super long last chapter.**

Chapter ten: Never fear Brooklyn's here!

When I finally woke up I was in some warehouse. At least I think it was a warehouse. It looked like one so it must be one. I tried to move but I was tied up. Now wasn't that just great. I was tied up in a warehouse with a couple of nut jobs. Nice isn't it. I couldn't ask for a better way to get into trouble. Seriously it is just my rotten luck.

I pretended to sleep when I heard the idiots coming again. I could hear them talking about something but they weren't close enough to hear the words but whatever it as it wasn't good for me and most likely it wasn't good for Spot either. Why else would they be in the mood to kidnap a person. Especially one who wasn't supposed to be in this era let alone this situation. I guess that I what you get for being a newsie when you aren't even supposed to be a fan.

"So what are we gonna do with the broad after we get Spot?" One of the idiots asked. He didn't sound like the brightest crayon in the box.

"I don't care. I just want Spot to beat it. I don't care what happens to the girl later. Toss her in the harbor with him for all I care." The idiot from the lodging house said.

So that was what it was all about. The idiot wants Spot to disappear. For good from the sound of it. Now I really need to figure out how to get out of here. I didn't want to be the reason Spot gets tossed into the harbor and I don't think he was meant to survive this one. Too bad they were underestimating him. He wouldn't be stupid enough to walk right into a trap, would he?

As soon as I heard the idiots walking off again I struggled with my ropes. Jeepers creepers for a bunch of guys with the IQ of a goldfish between them they sure knew how to tie a knot. I just had to find some way to get loose before Spot gets himself into trouble. I know I was hoping that he would still come but that wasn't going to happen if I could help it. I had to get out of here on my own before Spot got back from his 'official Newsie business' later tonight.

"He's coming. That kid on the corner said so. He ain't happy and he's got Kelly with him." A rather familiar newsie said and I cringed at the thought.

Spot was about to walk into an ambush.

~~*0*~~

Spot's POV:

I was getting impatient with every step closer to the warehouse. Why did it always feel like something is further away than it normally is when you want to get there quickly? I hate that feeling.

"I'm gonna kill 'em!" Fire snapped from where he stood next to me.

"Calm down a bit." I warned him.

The last thing I needed was Fire's temper getting the best of him. That was the difference between us. I lost my temper easily where it took him a while and then he stayed furious for days. I swear he knows how to hold a grudge better than me and that was saying a lot since I was known for keeping a grudge.

"Remember the plan and stick to it." I told everyone.

We were going in to get her and I had half of Brooklyn and Manhattan with me. I don't care if there was only a few guys there, I was going in there full force and for once Jacky-boy agreed with me. I didn't think that Jack would let go of his 'one city' mindset this soon.

Now all we had to do was get in there…

~~*0*~~

Lacey's POV:

It felt like I have been trying to get loose forever where in reality it could not have been more than a few minutes. I really hoped to at least get the gag out of my mouth before Spot got here so I could want him about the act that Half of Queens was here and from what I heard Harlem had a few guys here too.

Why did Spot have to have so many enemies? I guess it goes with being the toughest Newsie in all of New York with the meanest, scariest, toughest band of Newsies the city had to offer. That and the fact that Spot seemed to have a habit of getting on people's nerve. That was never a good thing. Trust me I know. I was pretty much known for getting on people's nerves, even back home.

Speaking of home, where in the name of Newsies was a time machine when you needed it. It would cause enough of a distraction to get me out of this mess. Not to mention the fact that it's been a month as I was pretty sure that my mom thought I was dead and my time machine needed to recharge. It always needs recharging every two weeks, sooner if it had been used. So it was definitely not coming back. Just great! Seriously, I don't mind I was starting to like it here.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the door opening and Spot coming in. I tried my best to draw attention to myself and shook my head as hard as I could. I just had to get him to realize that there was something wrong here. They were walking into an ambush! Spot, Jack, Mush, Fire and Davey were going to get themselves killed! I had to stop them!

My muffled yelps got their attention and they started in my direction but idiot number one stepped out from his hiding place and the group stopped. Fire was gritting his teeth so hard I could see it from halfway across the room and Spot, who was standing in the middle of the group didn't even bother looking up to give his famous 'Brooklyn glare'.

"I thought you were smarter than this Conlon!" Idiot said.

"Looks like you were right, Red, I ain't stupid." Spot said coming into the room with a lot of newsies behind him.

With that fake Spot looked up and smirked at me. Robin. He was the same height and build as spot. The only huge difference was their hair. Spot had brown hair and Robin's was black. If you didn't look closely they could be the same person. I had a sneaking suspicion that they were related but I wasn't about to say anything.

A moment later all hell broke loose. Robin and Fire came over to me as soon as all of Red's followers came out of their hiding places and the fight started. They were still a few steps away from me when someone dropped down next to me and cut the ropes. I looked at him and it took me a minute to realize that it wasn't Robin. His brother Ricky, who was a year younger, looked exactly like him.

"Let's go, Spot wants you outta 'ere." Fire said pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah, I don't want to hang around either." I told him as I rubbed my aching wrists.

We made our way around the fight, which was in the middle of the warehouse, to a set of stairs that led to an office. Ricky knew exactly where he was going which meant he probably had a way out. He had to, he was a bird and Spot only let a kid become one of his birds if they could think on their feet and that was what Robin and Ricky was known for. They were smarter and tougher than a lot of the newsies here, except for Spot, and that was saying a lot. Not bad considering the fact that Robin was just fourteen and Ricky was thirteen.

"Someone's sneaking out!" I told Robin when I caught sight of a figure trying to slip out.

"We got it, Ricky you know where to go." Fire said pulling Robin after him as soon as Ricky nodded.

I kept following the younger boy as he moved up the stairs and onto the roof. He stopped when we saw two burly boys coming our way. Robin brought up his fists without a second thought and whistled a sort tune that must was a signal to any other birds in the area. I didn't know it but I was sure that it was a call for backup. Heaven knows we needed it.

"Stay put, I got this." Ricky said briefly before taking a swing at the first goon.

~~*0*~~

Spot's POV:

I was just wrapping up a fight when I saw Fire and Robin heading to the door without Ricky and Lacey. That got my interest and I decided to follow them. There was no way Robin would leave Ricky alone no matter how good a fighter she was. She was good but Robin was still more than happy to take the worst in a fight.

They were the best birds I had. I had no clue where they lived but they always knew where to find me. I don't know much about them but I know that they were raised in New Orleans by a pair of thugs who found them in a warehouse when they were small. They came here when they were sent to deliver a package and they stuck around. At least that was what they told me.

As soon as I caught up with Robin and Fire I saw what they were after, or rather who. Keys. He was standing with his back against a wall and his hands in the air. Robin had a hold of his shirt while trying to get Fire to not kill Keys before I got there. Smart kid because I had a thing or two to say to that idiot and more than half of it was with my fist.

"Talk." I said simply and the coward did.

Turns out Keys was loyal to Queens since they threatened to soak him two weeks ago. He swore he didn't say anything about a girl in the lodging house. He did tell them that I posted two of the boys I trust the most outside my door when he heard me telling Fire and Bricks to keep everyone out. He wasn't that much of a traitor just a complete idiot, who I may or may not have threatened to push off of the Brooklyn bridge if he as much as thought about coming back to Brooklyn.

The fight was over son after with the idiots who tried to get me out of my Borough running back to theirs with their tails tucked while my boys made their peace with Race, for now. I still think they're going to go after him in the future but at least he might be able to walk away from that one. Not that I blame my boys I had half a mind to go after Race too but that would have to wait. Doc and Specs was going to have their hands full enough as it was.

"Hey Spot, I'll be sendin' Snipeshooter over in the morning. Ramble wanted to tell him a bit about Brooklyn first." Jack said holding out his hand for me to spit shake.

"Yeah. You better get the Mouth to Specs he looks like he's gonna keep over." I said with a smirk pointing to Davey. The poor guy looked about to puke.

"It was his first real fight. I don't count the one with the scabs 'cause he wasn't fighting all that much." Jack said shaking his head before going over to his friend.

I whistled to my boys to signal that we were heading out. It was time to get our boys home. They may be tough but there were a few that I wanted to have Doc look at soon. Some of the goons from Queens had broken bottles with them and they cut up ten of my boys pretty bad. They were acting tough but I know they were hurting.

I made sure to be the last one out of the warehouse to be sure my boys could keep on their feet just fine. So far they were doing fine on their own only two of my twenty boys needed help walking and that was only because they go they got their legs cut up and it hurt to walk. I can relate, I had my fair share of fights where an idiot got a bit crazy with something sharp. It hurt like hell.

"Say Spot, we were thinking…" Fire said as soon as I caught up with the group.

"Yeah what about and where's Robin?" I asked.

"Lookin' for Ricky what else? I… well WE… were thinking that Lacey should take over for Keys." Fire said and I heard the agreement all around.

"Yeah, how so?" I asked falling back into my neutral leader mode.

"'Cause she's the only one who knows how to calm you down. Besides she's smart enough all she needs to do is get more experience fighting and Ricky can help with that." Fire replied and once again everyone agreed.

I was outvoted.

~*0*~

Lacey's POV:

I was sitting on my bed with two bird outside my window, two on the roof, two newsies outside my door and Ricky resting on Spot's mattress not too far from me. He looked asleep and he was sporting a nice sized bruise on his jaw and a few good cuts on his arm. He did look better than the other guys though. Who knew Ricky was so damn good with a switchblade, I didn't even know Spot let his newsies carry that kind of stuff. I should have guessed when he cut the ropes though

I was rubbing my wrists when someone opened the door and Ricky was immediately on his feet with his knife in hand. It took him less than a second to get up, get his knife out and open it up. That kid was good. Maybe I should ask Robin to teach me a few tricks. I may not be able to be as strong as a boy but I can win a fight by being faster and Ricky's style was fast with plenty of skill.

"Go get that arm looked at." Spot ordered as soon as he stepped into the room.

Ricky relaxed immediately and did what he was told.

"That was a really good plan earlier. By the way are you and Robin related or something?" I asked regretting it immediately.

"No, but you ain't the first to ask. He's from New Orleans." He replied with a smirk.

"I guess he does come in handy when it comes to playing decoy." I said making Spot laugh.

"Yeah he does. Listen we gotta talk. Since I booted Keys I need a new second. Your smart enough and Ricky and Robin can work on your fighting. So do want the job?" He asked looking at me.

"Wait, you want me to what?" I asked not quite believing my ears.

"Take over as my second and before you ask, the boys are fine with it. Actually, even though I don't mind the idea, I was outvoted so what do you say?" He asked spitting in his hand and holding it out to me.

"When do I start boss?" I asked spitting in my own hand to do the spit shake.

"Right now sounds about right. Now come on, Doc's waiting' for ya." He said heading to the door.

I nodded and followed him out the door. I can't believe it. I am now not only a Newsie I am second in command to the king of Brooklyn himself. I have to say I don't mind it at all. I just have to work on my fighting skills with Ricky. Other than that I would be fine, right?

A commotion ahead brought me out of my thoughts. I couldn't make out what the person, who sounded like Robin, was saying but he sounded furious and Doc didn't sound too happy either. I wonder what happened now. Poor Doc had his hands full without Robin's temper.

"Well looks like you got your first argument, go sort it out while I deal with the reports from my birds." Spot said with a smirk before heading downstairs.

I walked into Doc's office that was nothing more than a washroom with a chair and a first aid box, with a few stolen extras, in one corner. I grimaced as I saw Robin arguing with Doc and Ricky trying to calm the older boys down.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked doing my best to look less than nervous.

"This idiot won't leave so I can look at Ricky proper." Robin said pointing at Doc who started arguing in the other language again and Ricky joined in shouting at both of them from what I can gather.

"Okay, how about we keep this English?" I asked after another moment of their arguing.

"I want to look at Ricky's ribs but this idiot won't let me. It's not like I'm going to do anything other than my job." Doc said with a grimace.

"I keep telling him that I am not having her take off her shirt in front of him." Robin said folding his arms.

"She doesn't have to take it off only lift it up enough for me to see her ribs, but I can't work with him glaring at me the entire time!" Doc shouted throwing his hands up.

"Okay Robin, Doc needs to make sure her ribs aren't broken and you need to go, Spot is having a meeting with his birds and you are one. I'll stay here until he's done with Ricky." I said in a calm tone.

"Move it stupid, you know how Spot gets when we don't show." Ricky pressed.

He grimaced but left and I stood a few steps back to let Doc work. I was surprised to see another deep cut on her ribs but Doc stitched it up without a second thought before moving on to check if her ribs were all in one piece. After half an hour she was given the all clear with instructions not to tear her stitches.

I smiled when she left and Doc motioned for me to sit down. He checked my ankles and wrists where I had rubbed them raw to get out of my ropes and quickly rubbed some ointment on the wounds. He checked my head where the mystery idiot had hit me to knock me out. It was only a bad bump and my ribs were fine too so that was good.

"All done. I have to say you are doing a good job so far." He told me with a smile.

"Thanks but I have to admit I really didn't know that Ricky's a girl. I thought Spot said I was the only girl in the lodging house." I admitted.

"You are. Nobody knows where they sleep but I see them around an old warehouse a lot. I guess they sleep there." He replied.

"Oh, thanks." I replied before leaving.

"No problem, come back if you even think your ankles or wrists look infected." He replied and I nodded.

I smiled proudly. I handled that pretty well. I didn't even show my surprise about Ricky not being a boy. Maybe I can do this, after all. Maybe this whole second in command thing wasn't so hard.

"Lace! Fire won't give me my marbles!" Curly, one of the youngest newsies shouted.

"He kept throwing 'em at me!" Fire called a second later.

"Lace! Cards is cheating again!" A newsie shouted.

"I ain't no cheater!" Cards yelled a second before a huge commotion could be heard coming from the bunk room.

"Lace! Cards and Bricks are killing each other!" A rather frantic young boy called.

Okay maybe this whole thing wasn't so easy. I sure, as newsies hawk headlines, had my job cut out for me.

Just my luck, I guess. I finally become friends with my favorite Newsie and now I was tuck dealing with petty fights and kids not getting their marbles back. I did mention I had rotten luck right?


End file.
